Dream Brother, My Lover
by oddstick
Summary: On the way back to Diego Garcia from Egypt, the last living Prime has a dream…or an out of body experience. Undecided if this is a one-shot or not.


**Title**: Dream Brother, My Lover

**Author**: odd_stick

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro and friends.

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Jetfire x Optimus Prime (Bayverse)

**Prompt**: _Bayverse Jetfire/Optimus, any rating_ for pellimusprime

**Summary**: On the way back to Diego Garcia from Egypt, the last living Prime has a dream…or an out of body experience.

**Warnings**: Loose speculation on Cybertronian religion/spirituality; spiritual ecstasy bordering on sexual ecstasy and vice versa.

**A/N**: The tone of this story is influenced by the religious/spiritual nature of the roles of the Matrix and the Primes, along with Jetfire's 'archaic' way of speaking – (ex. 'pawns and knaves').

Though I don't know the exact scale, I figure that Jetfire is a good deal taller than Optimus…also remember that his poor posture in the movie makes him appear shorter.

Title is from the song, "Battle for the Sun" by Placebo, but is missing the words "my killer" between the other two phrases, since those words didn't pertain to this pairing/story in particular…though they could in a roundabout way... hmmm. *speculates*

I hope I didn't mangle the characters too horribly. D:

* * *

Once the threat of the Fallen and his Harvester had been nullified, Ratchet had fussed over Optimus in his own affectionate way. A lot of yelling and cursing in a spattering of languages hounded him until they finally arrived on the military vessel, and once there the CMO had sat him down and run a myriad of field tests on him from antenna to pede. Apparently revivification by a previously thought to be mythical artifact, combining with an unauthorized partner, and participating in a death match against the Fallen were detriment to a newly resurrected Cybertronian's wellbeing.

After all the tests had come back satisfactory and a few minor repairs completed, Ratchet ordered him to rest until they reached their destination. The chartreuse mech grasped Optimus' shoulder tightly as he said, "Glad you're back Prime," and then turned away to check on his other patients.

Optimus hadn't really planned on slipping into recharge, but the combination of physical and mental exhaustion and the comfortable warmth of Bumblebee nestled against his side had him falling into stasis before he realized it.

Cybertronians were not usually prone to dreaming as a human would understand it, but what he experienced could easily have been compared to what he knew of such things. He found himself standing at the edge of a cliff, looking out over a land painted with rich browns and reds, peppered with vegetation and wildlife. The sky was a bright, crystalline blue swept with wisps of clouds that he had heard Will once compare to horse tails when speaking with his daughter.

"You best not be dead."

Optimus managed not to jump too badly before turning towards the voice. Though it took him a moment to recognize the mech, it was unmistakably Jetfire standing before him; a younger Jetfire, but the Seeker nonetheless. The ex-Decepticon edged closer, claws tentatively stretched towards Optimus. "Please tell me you're not dead."

Hearing the fear and absolute devastation creeping into the larger mech's voice had Optimus taking the initiative. His long strides swallowed the distance between them and he took the offered hand between his own. "I'm very much alive." He pulled the captured hand close to his chassis, and held it against the warm plating. When the steady thrum and pulse of his spark and the Matrix registered to Jetfire, the Seeker's optics brightened and his legs nearly gave out under him.

"Thank Primus," he breathed. He gladly let Optimus keep the one hand while the other hovered and danced in the air along the Prime's frame. It dawned on the Peterbilt that the movements were not random, but that the Seeker was finding and tracing the glyphs that adorned his body. "Is the Fallen defeated?" Jetfire asked, as his claws finally found their way to the glyph on his temple and stayed there, yearning to touch.

Optimus smiled and leaned his helm into the hesitant hand. Jetfire gasped before caressing the symbol of the Primes. "Yes, the Fallen is dead and the Harvester destroyed. The Decepticon threat has not been eradicated, but they have gone into hiding for now. I…do not think I could have fought him without your help."

Jetfire's engines hummed quietly, betraying his happiness. "Serving the Primes is what I was meant to do. You are the embodiment of all their greatness, all they wished for. I'm glad I was able to help you." The Seeker's thumb swept along Optimus' cheek, edging closer to his mouth but never quite touching.

Such selfless devotion left Optimus' spark swelling. He cared for all of his friends and allies, but this – it was something sacred and spiritual in a setting between life and death. The blue and red mech raised one of his hands to gently trace the intricate plating of the Seeker's face. "Jetfire, what can I do to repay you for your faith and sacrifice?"

The large Seeker sank to his knees, bowing his helm even as his hands stayed in their respective places upon the Autobot's frame. "Just knowing you live is payment enough. Seeing you again, like this, is more than I could ever ask for."

"Is there truly nothing I can do for you?" Optimus asked as he intertwined their fingers that still rested above his spark.

A teasing smile graced the dark features as Jetfire raised his helm. "If you continue to ask, I may start to think that it's _you_ that is requesting a boon instead of me."

He had to bend only slightly to touch their foreheads. "Then I request a boon, Seeker Jetfire. Tell me how I may repay you. How may I reward your bravery?"

A miniscule shiver rattled through Jetfire's frame, causing his plating to sing. A shaky sigh preceded his whispered response. "A kiss, my Prime."

Optimus was honestly surprised, yet flattered, by the simple request. Shifting his hand from the Seeker's cheek, he gently took hold of a few of Jetfire's hanging chin plates. He tilted the mech's head back just enough for their lips to comfortably meet. The contact was warm and electrifying.

Taking a chance, the Seeker coaxed the Autobot's lips open with his own and when their glossa touched, Jetfire couldn't hold back the moan of ecstasy that escaped him even as Optimus felt his own spark pulse in reaction.

Optimus knew what Jetfire truly wanted; though he also knew the Seeker would never ask for it aloud. The Prime initiated the command to open his chassis and reveal his core. A whimper of pure joy escaped the Seeker when the blue light poured across his frame. If he hadn't already been on his knees, he would have collapsed when the Prime brought their entwined hands just close enough to feel the tingle of the spark energy combined with the pure power of the Matrix.

Breaking away from the kiss, Jetfire pressed his face to Optimus' shoulder. Between pants, he managed to whisper reverently, "My…Prime…"

Optimus finally withdrew their hands and closed his chassis. Holding the still kneeling mech close, he turned and placed a kiss atop Jetfire's helm. "My Seeker…"

They stayed like that until Jetfire finally, reluctantly pulled away and rose to his pedes. Smiling, he ran his claws over the glyph at Prime's temple once more. "Thank you," he said quietly, "You are a true Prime and have given me much more than I deserve."

"Jetfire…"

"Prime," the Seeker countered. "I am your servant. When you need a place to rest and center yourself, I will be here. I am…limited in what I can do, but I will hasten to perform anything you need or want of me." He took hold of Optimus' hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the scarred knuckles. "My selfishness has kept you late. The boy doesn't know it, but he's waiting to speak with you. Now, my Prime, wake up."

And with a shutter of his optics, Optimus found himself back in the underbelly of the ship, Bumblebee recharging soundly at his side. His spark was still warm and buzzing, and he could still feel the ghost of Jetfire's touch. If the encounter had been a dream, it had been a pleasant and much needed one. Though his body still ached, his spirit felt rested.

Gently rearranging the yellow scout, he staggered to his pedes and made his way to the deck. He spotted Sam close to the edge of the stern, looking towards the horizon. As he made his way across the deck, he couldn't help but smile as the warm chuckle of his Seeker echoed through the Matrix and his spark. He hoped that it wasn't just a dream.


End file.
